1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to end connectors for flexible printed circuits. More particularly, it relates to a connector having a folding casing with a bottom and a lid intergrally connected on one side. The lid pivots at the one side with respect to the bottom and clamps an edge part of a flexible circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors for flexible printed circuits are well known. However, in the prior art connectors the actual casing comprises contact means for the individual conducting strips of a flexible circuit or flat cable, which contact means are soldered to a printed circuit board for the contacting. In order to contact a flexible circuit or flat cable with this printed circuit, the bare part of the flexible circuit is inserted into the casing, so that the respective contact strips come to lie on the respective contact means, and subsequently the pivoting lid is closed, so that a comb-shaped pressing means presses the contact strips of the flexible circuit or cable against the respective resilient contact means.
Such a device as an end connector is limited in its possibilities and is rather vulnerable because of the great force that has to be exerted to clamp the lid, in order to efficiently obtain the relatively great contact pressure. Moreover, contact deformation at the contact places may occur easily in such a contact system. Furthermore, such embodiments are rather expensive, as the materials of the casing and the lid must be very solid (e.g., fiber-reinforced polyester). Also the contacts mounted in the casing must be relatively strong. A further drawback, which will be explained later, is that the assembly of a flexible circuit is possible only with contact means already in position in the casing. It is the purpose of the present invention to show the construction of an end connector that has none of the above-described drawbacks and is easy to assemble and to take apart, is universal in its applications, and is inexpensive and easy to manufacture in mass production.